katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Monster (Emily and Wallace version)
Lyrics Emily : Time is dead and gone Show must go on It's time for our act Wallace :They all scream at me They cannot see This curtain hides me Emily : An amazing gift So quick and swift You were amazing Wallace : By myself I can't They start to chant Why are you not here? Wallace and Emily : Grinning at me I lay on my knees They want to hear me Why can not 'he' see? Emily : I want to see you Wallace : I need to see you Wallace and Emily : I have to see you What happened to you? Emily : We get up on stage They jump to enrage Wallace and Emily : Why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? Wallace : 'He' wants me to sing I just can not bring- Wallace and Emily : I say 'he's' not you What else can I do? Emily : Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare Wallace : 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Wallace and Emily : Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster Emily : It never sees us, Wallace: It despises us Wallace and Emily : Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Wallace : I lay all alone I should have known You would have left me Emily : 'He' smiles at me I can not see Why 'he's' in your place Wallace : They can't tell me why You said good-bye Right before our act Emily : Those two young lions Were always fun~ Why did they leave, too? Wallace and Emily : Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening? I can hear you sing Wallace : They will not obey Emily : They've been lead astray Wallace and Emily :Will I still see you? I have to see you Wallace : I panic and flee They both pounce on me Wallace and Emily : I fell to the ground I can't hear a sound Emily : I look up and see You are not with me Wallace : Am I all alone? Emily :Where could you have gone? Emily and Wallace: Singing it's silent song of misery Wallace : A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare Wallace and Emily : 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Emily : Why did she have to leave it all alone? Wallace and Emily :Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster Wallace : It never sees us, Emily : it despises us Wallace and Emily : Lying so useless, We start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Emily solos Emily : (to The Were-Rabbit) Ahh Ohh Ahh Oohh Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us,It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Singing my silent song of misery This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea Why did you have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster I never see them, I despise them so Lying so useless, they start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Gallery Were-Rabbit (Wallace) and Corpse Bride (Emily) Circus Monster.PNG Were-Rabbit (Wallace) and (Corpse Bride) Emily Circus Monster.PNG Video Category:Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Sad Songs